Twisted Around
by Spice of Life
Summary: Not going to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Smyeh. Okay, this is now the 4th time I've wrote this; and each time it seems to be turning out differently.  
  
I've been experiencing a few technical glitches, but, no big. I've figured out the problem, and here I am! Yes--you're all so very very excited now, aren't you?  
  
Well, anyways-- I've had this idea for quite some time now, andf I actually wrote it a year or two ago, and I finally decided to post it. If you're wondering about why I haven't updated anything in like, 4 months or so, check out my bio. I explain it in there :)  
  
Yes, yes. To the point, now--  
  
Disclaimer-- I do not own, nor will I ever, RP. I thought I did once, but then I woke up.  
  
A/N-- I'm giving you guys a choice; should I make Twister dyslexic or not. I really want to, 'cause I wanted to make this an homage for my cousin who's dyslexic, but I'm afraid people won't like it. So, it's up to you...Remember to reply!  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
Ever have one of those days where everything goes perfect, and it feels like nothing could possibly mess it up? Something always does; it's just the way fate works. Everything always happens for a reason. A wake-up call, a reality check. Something has to remind you that life isn't perfect. Sometimes It just takes a walk in someone else's shoes to prove this. Believe me. I've been there.  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
Something seemed different on that particular Friday on the 1st of May. Something didn't seem quite right. Otto and the gang was hanging out at Madtown Skatepark; nothing unusual there. Otto's ego was growing bigger than his head by the minute, Twister was rationalizing that he could in fact create a new skateboard move that would be remembered for generations down, Sam was fiddling around with his laptop, and Reggie was being optimistic about the weather.  
  
"It's nice out."  
  
"No way Reg, it's going to rain. I can tell." Otto answered, pointing towards the sky where dark clouds were beginning to form.   
  
"It's not supposed to rain." Sam reasoned, looking towards the sky as well. The dark clouds presented themselves again, as it started to thunder.  
  
Otto shrugged, "Told you." He picked up his skateboard, and glanced upward again. The sky was also getting darker, more and more rain clouds appeared.  
  
"Yeah, but it hasn't even started to rai--" Sam was cut off by water droplets pouring down upon him.  
  
Twister, just realizing something, ventured over to them from the half pipe. He stared at them with his hair dripping in front of his face, and his hat sliding down;, "Hey, did you guys know it's raining?"  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes, sheilding her face from the downpour, "Yeah Twist, we noticed."  
  
"Hey kids," Conroy shouted, "It's time ta go home. I'm going ta' close down for today."  
  
Otto groaned, "Man, I was looking forward to ripping up some major air!"  
  
"Otto, you're going to catch a cold with all these pathogens going around." Sam replied, trying to whipe away his water-stained glasses on his wet shirt, "In fact; We're all going to catch a cold. We should go inside." He shivered, "Now."  
  
"Sam's right," Reggie told him, "We should head back. You don't want to catch a cold before the big competition on Sunday."  
  
Otto pumped his arm in the air, "Which I am going to win. Of course."  
  
Twister grinned, gathering up his skateboard and videa camera as they headed out of the skatepark. "Maybe I'll win." He proposed, gaining a smirk from Otto. "What dude? I could win. I've been practicing hard."  
  
Otto smoldered a laugh, "Yeah right man. One two finish like always."  
  
"Yeah, except this time I'll be first and you'll be second." Twister replied. He was starting to get tired of Otto always having to win; and always certain that he would win.  
  
Otto stopped, and looked over at Twister, "Are you serious? Like you could beat me."  
  
"Otto, lay off." Reggie warned. Fights amungst Otto and Twister never had good end results.  
  
"Yeah, he beat you in Street Lunge, remember? He could beat you in this too." Sam retorted, pushing his glasses up his nose and shivering again.  
  
"That's different," Otto exclaimed, "There's no way he could beat me, Otto Rocket, in skateboarding."  
  
Twister was starting to get angry, and Reggie could tell.  
  
"Otto, lay off! Twister could very well beat you, because you're both good! So, why don't you take this as a little healthy competition and be a good sport about it?" Reggie told him. She as well was tired of her brother's relentless ego.  
  
Sam looked up at the sky again. It was barely visible beneathe the dark grey of the clouds, and the fog beginning to form. Every now and then a rumble of thunder would sound.  
  
"Can we continue this inside?" Sam grumbled. They were only halfway to the Rocket's house, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
  
"No way. If Twist thinks he can take me on, let him." Otto replied, determination eteched on his face.  
  
"Otto, stop." Reggie commanded again, trying to keep walking so they would follow. When Otto and Twister didn't make an attempt to move, she sighed and walked back over to them.  
  
Otto was staring attentivley at Twister, who was staring right back.  
  
"Come on Twister." Otto said, walking closer to him, "I thought you could beat me?"  
  
"In skateboarding." Twister muttered, trying to edge away. He didn't particuarly want to fight; he just wanted to prove that it was possible for him to beat Otto in the competition.  
  
"If your so sure you can take me in skateboarding, then you must be sure you can take me now." Otto replied, walking even closer. He hit Twister lightley with the back of his hand, "Come on."  
  
"Otto!" Reggie yelled, "Stop it right now!"  
  
"Come on, Twist." Otto said again, pushing him this time, "Let's see what you've got."  
  
Sam surveyed Twister's face; only a few more taunts and he was going to crack. He hoped Otto realized it, Twister was much taller than Otto, and could very easily beat him up.  
  
"Stop it Otto." Twister replied, "I don't want to fight."  
  
Otto pushed him again, either not hearing Twister, or chosing to ignore him, "Can't you talk now Twister? Or are you just to stupid?"  
  
Reggie took one look at Twister's face, and knew Twister was about to retaliate.  
  
With one more push, Otto and Twister were both on the ground, punching and hitting each other. It was hard to tell which one was getting more puches in, but they were both beating each other pretty badley.  
  
"Otto! Twister! Stop it!" Reggie yelled, trying to grab them and pull them apart. They were choking and kicking each other too roughly though, so she had to stand back to avoid being kicked herself.  
  
Sam looked back up at the sky suddenyl, after a rather large burst of thunder. It was getting darker by the second.  
  
Sam noticed it first; a flash of lightning down the street, and another one closer still.  
  
"Look out!" He yelled, as one crashed down onto Twister and Otto, sending them flying across the road in seperate directions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! I was gonna' update this on Friday, but I had a few setbacks. Firstly, on Friday, I had a wedding to attend. Then, Friday night, I TP'D a house. No, it was not a random house just for the fun of it. It was actually an idea spawned by a 40 something year old woman. It was the house of my mom's friend (The one who had just gotten married). My mom's friend (Who is also the friend of the friend who got married) thought of it. So, at 9:00 at night, Me, My mom, my mom's friend, my sis, and my mom's friends daughter all set out on 'Mission A11121-- Operation Just Married'. We were wearing all black, and I made everybody wear dark purple lipstick on their cheeks and nose (You know, that facial camofluage thing). We drove my mom's friend's car up too their house, parked it about a block away, shoved rolls of toilet paper and crepe paper under our shirts, and made our way to their house. It was much fun :) It was quite lovely when we got done with it, toilet paper everywhere, crepe paper all over their porch, a sign that read, "JUST MARRIED" hanging on their heavily toilet-papered tree, and sidewalk writings that said, "GUESS WHO" and "HAVE A HAPPY HONEYMOON", and the road in fropnt of their house was chalked with the writing, "NEWLEYWEDS" in giant letters. They called us the next day (They figured it was us) To verify the fact that we had TP'D their house. They found much amusment in it (Thankfully), and luckily, none of the neighbors called the cops on us for TP'ing, lol.  
  
And then, on Saturday, I went to the mall and bought the new shoes that I have been saving up for months to get. Unfortunatly, a later incident disabled me so that I can now only wear one shoe. Yes. I now have only 9 toenails. It was a rather painful incident that I won't go into detail about, but I am now missing the toenail of my big toe on my right foot. It's quite a bloody mess, and I have to keep it wrapped up in guaze, and I can barley walk. I think I might have broken my toe, too. So, yes. What an exciting Easter I've had.  
  
Anyways-- Onto the next chapter. It's short, but, oh well. This is confusing to write, so...bear with me.   
  
Disclaimer-- I don't own RP or anything affiliated with it. The only thing I own is a toe with no nail. Anyone want it? I sure don't.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The first thought that crossed his mind was that he was dead. That thought didn't last long after he woke up; eyes still closed; and felt a great deal of throbbing pain in his head. As he struggled to open his eyes, he noticed a wierd sensation running throughout his body. He just didn't feel quite...right. He ignored it though, on the grounds that he had more important things to deal with at that moment, such as waking up.  
  
As he started waking up more, he heard what sounded like Reggie shouting something at him. The sound was merged together though, and he couldn't quite make it out. Regaining consiencess, her voice became clearer.  
  
"Otto, wake up!" She yelled, delievering a smack to his face after he didn't answer her for a minute or so.  
  
"Reg...?" He mumbled. Wait.....that didn't make sense. Had she just called him Otto? He mentally shook his head...he was hearing things.  
  
He heard Sam's voice coming from somewhere else, he couldn't pinpoint exactly where though. It sounded like he was saying something along the lines of, "Twister, wake up."  
  
Finally, after moments of struggling, he opened his eyes. Admist a wierd bluish tint to everything, the fuzziness was clearing up. The sky was devoid of clouds, the raining had obviously stopped. Reggie was sitting beside him, shaking him between smacks.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, Reg, stop!" He yelled after she smacked him rather hard in the shoulder.   
  
Startled, she fell backward. Regaining her balance, she hugged him tightly, "Otto, are you okay?" She asked, glad that he had finally waken up.  
  
"Otto?" He asked her, rubbing his shoulder where she had smacked him, "I'm Twister. Are you okay Reg?"  
  
Reggie, who was obviosuly not okay, gave him one of the wierdest looks he had ever seen, "Otto...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Dude," he yelled, "I'm Twister!"  
  
Reggie looked at him, obviosuly concerned. She turned to look at Sam, who was still trying to revive Twister, "Sam, there's something wrong with Otto."  
  
Sam looked away from Twister, who was stirring. He pushed his glasses up, "Well, I wouldn't blame him. After all, he did get hit by a lightning bolt. Not many people survive that Reg. I think we should go get Raymundo and take them to the hospital."  
  
"I don't need to go to the hospital!" Twister--er, Otto who claimed to be Twister-- yelled, "Man, why does my voice sound so wierd? Why is everything blue?" He sat up, glancing curiosuly at everything.  
  
"Otto, lay back down." Reggie commanded, "I'll go get Dad and..."  
  
She was cut off in mid-sentence by a loud ear shattering scream from Twister, who had just noticed that he was staring at himself from across the road.  
  
"Otto, what's wrong?" Reggie asked worridly.  
  
"I'M NOT OTTO!" He yelled, standing up, "I'm Twister!"  
  
"Otto, Twister is sitting over there, don't you see him?" Sam asked, transfixed by the reaction on both Twister and Otto's faces. They both stood up, and stared at each other.  
  
"Otto?" Twister asked finally, staring at--himself.  
  
"Twist?" Otto asked, confusion overcoming him.  
  
"I'm you...."  
  
"And you're me."  
  
Realization suddenly hit them, as they both screamed loudly in unison, causing Reggie and Sam to wonder if the jolt of lightning had caused them both to go crazy. There was no possible way they were each other....was there? 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow--I'm bored. I'm sitting here eating raviolies watching my cats chase each other around the house, and then my puppy running after them (My puppy is a 5 month old chocolate lab/golden retriever who is as tall as me--the cats do not enjoy her company.) Yes-yes, well---  
  
Knoodlehed-- ( I e-mailed you, just so you know) Thanks for the idea of how I should indicate the Twister/Otto thing. They will now be refered to as Otto/T (Otto in Twister's body) and Twister/O (Twister in Otto's body). If anybody has a problem with this, or it gets to confusing, just let me know--I'll find another way. Now- Onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer-- I do not own RP, I do not own Nickelodeon, I do not own Klasky csupo, I do not own anything of street value-- except maybe this $20 bill I confiscated from my sister's pants pocket. *Licks it* Still want?  
  
SPORADICALISTIC SPORES ARE SWALLING SPICES' SPORKS! SPOON THEM! @_@  
  
...Ignore that. I plead insanity.  
  
another short chapter--but, bear with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Obviously, it was possible.  
  
"Dude, this is so not happening." Otto/T exclaimed after 5 minutes of non-stop screaming. The look on Twister's--er, his face clearly indicated that obviously it was happening.  
  
"Okay--Otto," Reggie said, smiling like she was talking to a four year-old and facing Twister, "We're gonna' go to the hospital, and then we'll figure out what's wrong, okay?"  
  
"I'm not Otto!" Twister/O yelled, "He's Otto!" Aggrivated, he screamed, "And why is everything blue?!"  
  
"Dude--" Otto/T stated, "My sunglasses."  
  
Twister/O stared at him for a few seconds before comprehending, "Your...sunglasses..." He felt his eyes, and ripped off the shades, "Man, how do you see out of these things?"  
  
"Okay, guys--stop." Reggie commanded, "This is getting too wierd."  
  
"It's physically impossible to switch bodies." Sam informed them, "It can't happen."  
  
"Then how do you explain this?!" Otto/T asked, pointing to Twister, "We're not making this up you know!"  
  
"It's impossible!" Sam spat, "It can't happen! It's your guys' imagination!"  
  
"Squid, we're not faking it!" Twister/O yelled at him, replacing the shades back over his eyes. The blue tint made everything look--cool.  
  
"We'll prove it." Otto/T said finally. Then, failing to come up with anything, shoved Twister forward, "Twist, prove it."  
  
Twister/O scratched his head, "How?"  
  
Otto/T sighed, "I don't know, but--dude, you're messing up my dreds! Take your hat--it's making my head itch!"  
  
Twister/O smiled as he grabbed his hat and put it on top of his head. It barely fit over Otto's dredlocks, but he was happy to have it on anyways. He struggled to think of something that could prove he was really Twister.   
  
"Oh!" He yelled suddenly, "I got it! I'll tell you my body parts in Spanish!" He pointed to his neck, "Cuello." "Brazo" He pointed to his arm, "Pie y pierna..." He stated, shoving his foot into Reggie's face.  
  
"Okay, okay--" Reggie sputtered, pushing his foot out of her face, "So, you guys are really telling the truth?"  
  
Sam peered at them from under his glasses, aparently studying them carefuly. He poked Twister/O in the ribs, making him giggle. "Yep, Twister." Sam confirmed.  
  
"Man, this is so wierd." Reggie stated, everyone nodding in agreement. 


End file.
